


Just One Date

by ssdawning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssdawning/pseuds/ssdawning
Summary: They were friends forever, but inside they both knew that there was something more. All it took was just one date to turn their dreams into reality. (A one-shot that ignores a character's death in D.H.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> In my wizarding world there is a certain red-haired, handsome twin that never died in the last battle. I keep him alive through my stories and reading others too. This story came from out of the blue. I love when a story does that! This story is dedicated to all of my readers who support me in my writing. This is to hold you over while I'm writing new chapters for my longer stories.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just One Date

It was only supposed to be one date. It was never supposed to turn into anything serious. She wasn't looking for serious. She wasn't looking for a one night stand either. However, when things like this happened, you just accepted them and let them develop, whatever way they did.

It was not as if her door was being beaten down by possible boyfriends. She wasn't the prettiest, or the most sophisticated. One thing that she was though, was the most intelligent, and that hadn't always put her in the front of the line of all the single women out there. Most men wanted beautiful, not brainy. Never in her life had she changed herself to try and snag a man, and now was not going to be any different.

After her first date with him she had realized that there was a certain fire between them. It was evident when they couldn't keep their hands off of each other all night, at the restaurant or the museum afterwards.

It was no surprise when they stumbled up the stairs to his flat, stopping every few stairs to take off another piece of clothing; a high-heel on one stair, a belt on another, with his shirt on the next step and her skirt on the one after. By the time they entered through the front hallway, she was in only her silky black knickers and bra, and he in his boxers.

Fred's lips crashing down on hers, while his hands explored her curves, only intensified the fire. They only made it to the middle of the hall leading to his bedroom when he pushed her up against the wall. She felt his hand sneaking back behind her to unhook the bra clasp, then pulling it off and flinging it down from the way they had just come.

His surprisingly soft lips ghosted over her breasts, until they latched onto a hardened nipple sending waves of desire through her body. She wasn't supposed to feel this way about the man. He'd always just been a friend, the older brother of her now ex-boyfriend. Who knew that the feelings would be so intense between the two of them? Granted he'd always been able to stir her up because of things he'd done back in school, like constantly breaking school rules. However, this was an entirely new and different feeling.

His head came up and their eyes met; his looking into the now dark amber ones, and hers drowning in the deep blue of his. The apparent lust could be read in both, but sprinkled in with a bit of surprise at what was happening between them.

Hermione never could have imagined that she'd be standing here, almost fully naked being held in Fred Wesley's arms. They were almost to the point of no return as his eyes roamed over her face, studying every part there was to look at; her huge eyes, full dark lashes, even the spattering of freckles that dusted the bridge of her nose.

A chill ran through her from the cold seeping through the flat or from the intensity of his stare. Either way, she didn't want it to end out here in the hallway. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling his head back down to hers. Their kiss deepened again as Fred lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Thank the Gods they were close to his door as they bumped their way down the hall until they reached the bedroom door. His hand fumbled for the doorknob, finally giving up as he whispered, "Alohomora" and the door opened.

Fred rushed over to the dark pine Queen sized bed. Hermione was surprised at the nice piece of furniture in his room. He dropped her down on the large bed that would have plenty of room for both of them. The sturdy frame with the high headboard would be perfect for what they both had in mind.

She smiled up at him and stretched her arms above her head. His eyes closed for a second as he took in a deep breath and then they opened, "You don't realize how beautiful you are, do you?"

"Why don't you show me Fred, in every way possible."

Hermione's lips came out to wet her dry lips, which caused him to moan at such a little thing. The thing that she knew wasn't quite so little was the tent in his boxers that continued to grow as they waited. Her hand came up to grip him through the fabric covering the prize. His loud hiss of pleasure led to him freeing his cock as fast as he could.

She tried not to let her shock at his size be known, but his mischievous grin spread over his face, "Yes, I'm much bigger than my brother. That's what you were thinking, right my sweet?"

Her laughter echoed in the room, "Brilliant deduction Mr. Weasley."

"Ooh, I love when you talk with that clever mouth of yours. It has always turned me on."

Fred leaned down to kiss her luscious lips while his talented hands slipped off her black knickers without her knowing what he was doing.

"You are very tricky aren't you?" she asked as her hand slid down along the hard planes of his chest to rest on his lower abs, sending shivers along his back.

"Well, you know that is how I've amassed my great fortune by being tricky." His lips once again catching a nipple, sucking, and licking until she shivered right along with him.

Not to be outdone, Hermione's hand trailed lower until she gripped the large and very hard cock that was pushed up against her stomach.

Fred's hands found out how wet she was for him already, after all they'd had a whole evening of foreplay. Without hesitation he lined himself up to her opening and fully plunged in. The fullness she felt almost made her come undone.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harder Fred…don't hold back," her sultry request almost blew his mind and he did as requested. He had never pegged her as one who liked rough sex, but all night she had broken every assumption he'd previously had of this woman.

The moans coming from her mouth threatened to end their fun, as he almost came when he heard that first sound of pure ecstasy. They encouraged him to thrust harder and faster as he watched her face. Her head was thrown back, with eyes closed, while her plump lips formed a complete circle as a portal to lustfully call out his name when she came, "Oh…oh… Fred."

Never in his wildest dreams did he think he'd be in his own bed having such great sex with Hermione Granger. He had spent many nights wanking off to the thought of her, but the reality was so much better than any dream he'd ever undertaken.

For once in his life he was glad he'd let his mouth lead his actions, and not his mind filled often with possible rejection and overwhelming fear. Asking her out tonight had been a risk for him and it was paying off big time. She was truly everything he'd ever wanted in a woman; pretty, smart, fun and downright sexy. The main thing holding him back all of these years was he didn't want to move in on his younger brother's territory. Once it became evident they were not meant to be a couple, Fred had started moving in to win her over.

Now here they were a few months later at the end of a wonderful night together, and he was having the best shag of his life. Way too soon he finally came, and he rested his head on her heaving chest. Her beating heart blended with the rhythm of his as felt the thumping slowing down. His thumb caressed back and forth along the side of her breast.

"I think I love you." He said to her, as they lay snuggled up to each other.

"I think I love you too." She said back to him as she ran her hand through his hair.

"Funny isn't it," Fred said, "All it took was just one date for us to finally realize what I think we've both known for years." Her head nodded back as she gave him a shy smile.

"Can we do this again, Fred?" Hermione asked.

"Your wish is my command, my lady." He answered her by kissing her lips once more.

xxxxxxxxxxx

So, what did you think? Let me know if you liked this. I love when a story practically writes itself.


End file.
